1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seasoning composition that suppresses unpleasant acidic tastes or acidic smells present in or generated by foods and drinks, especially foods. In particular, the present invention relates to seasoning compositions, which impart these properties on pre-cooked daily-foods (i.e., from delicatessens). In addition, the present invention relates to foods and drinks that have excellent preservation properties and have a favorable taste, which are obtained by incorporating the seasoning composition provided herein or the ingredients contained in the seasoning composition and a process for producing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Common methods of prolonging the edible period of various pre-cooked daily-foods include employing acidic materials, such as acetic acid, lactic acid, citric acid, phosphoric acid, etc., and a pH adjustor containing sodium acetate as main ingredients. Although acidic materials or pH adjustors can provide improved keeping properties to the pre-cooked daily-foods, preparations using sodium acetate, for example, have involved a problem in that an acidic taste or an acidic smell, such as an acetic acid smell, is imparted resulting in a loss of taste or flavor of the food materials per se.
In order to address these problems, methods for suppressing acidic tastes have been proposed for situations in which acidic materials or sodium acetate-type preparations are used, which entail incorporating sweeteners having a high potency of sweetness, such as sucralose, aspartame, acesulfame K, etc. However, in these ordinary methods, the foregoing unpleasant “acidic taste” and “acidic smell,” such as “acetic acid smell,” cannot be satisfactorily suppressed.
Accordingly, there remains a critical need for food preservatives and/or seasonings that suppress unpleasant acidic tastes and/or smells.